Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a deposition accuracy determination apparatus and a deposition accuracy determination method using the same, which determines the accuracy at which a thin film is formed via a mask deposition process.
Discussion of the Background
A deposition process in which vapor is generated from a deposition source and the vapor is deposited onto a surface of a substrate may be used during a thin-film manufacturing process for forming a thin film of an organic light-emitting display apparatus. More specifically, during the deposition process, a mask is disposed on the substrate, and the vapor generated from the deposition source passes through an opening of the mask, thereby forming the thin film having a desired pattern on the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.